When I Close My Eyes
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Sasuke couldn't tell Sakura that the only reason he couldn't be with her was the fact he was completely obsessed with her best friend,Ino.Every time he closed his eyes he saw the night between Ino and Sasuke. Could he get Ino back?SasuInoNeji NaruSakuSai


**I don't own Naruto.**

_Sasuke couldn't tell Sakura that the only reason he couldn't be with her was the fact he was completely obsessed with her best friend, Ino. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the night between him and the blonde. Could Sasuke get Ino back? SasukeInoNeji SaiSakuraNaruto_

**When I Close My Eyes**

Sasuke was exhausted beyond belief. In between trying to train, avoiding people who wanted to wish him a happy eighteeth birthday, and trying to get two girls off of his mind Sasuke couldn't summon any more energy.

A knock was heard. The sound resonated all over the Uchiha household. The Uchiha survivor had sensed Sakura some time ago, while she was still walking slowly to his house. Sasuke didn't really want to deal with reality tonight, but with all the other things he had to deal with in his life he might as well deal with this today.

Sakura seemed as unsure as she did when she was a little girl. Her nervousness reflected her whole being when she dealt with the crush of her life. Sasuke sighed. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Oh! I was... just stopping by." The pink haired girl seemed to take a few minutes to collect her thoughts before she decided to talk again. Her eyes met his and she closed hers as she spoke. "Listen. I know that you don't feel the way I do about you, but please tell me that I'll be the first person you go to for a problem or anything like that."

"... I don't know if I could do that, Sakura."

Sakura's surprised look could of hurt the Uchiha, if he let it. "But Sasuke! It's the least you could do for all I've done for you! I don't know why you turned me down earlier today, but I'm trying! Okay? You should make more of an effort for me too." She exhaled a long breath. "Why don't you want me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned away from Sakura. He closed the door in her face because he just couldn't deal with her crush on him anymore. The pretty boy wondered why she just couldn't accept the fact that he just thought of her as a younger sister. Nothing more.

He laid down on his bed again. Now focused on the problem that he didn't want to focus on. Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes and saw Sakura's best friend indented in his mind. Her smell burned his nostrels. The feel of her smooth skin smothered him. Jumping back up from the comfort of his bed Sasuke decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, either.

"Ino."

The freezing water in the shower distracted the pretty boy. Only a little. Sasuke thought about what he could of told Sakura. He could of told her the truth, but that would just hurt her. What was he supposed to say?

_'Sakura. I've been spending time with Ino instead of training or hanging out with Naruto and you.' _A memory of Ino laughing haunted him. Sasuke had tripped over a flower pot and landed butt first into another. He had never been so embarrased, yet happy with himself for his failure. Ino's smile brought out the best in people. Even monsters like him.

_'Sakura. I slept with your best friend.' _The image of Ino under him with lust filled eyes made Sasuke shudder with want.

_'Sakura. I'm in love with Ino, though she just sees it as obsession.' _The Uchiha wrapped a towel around himself before leaving the bathroom in search for more clothes. What was he supposed to say to that one? When Sasuke told the blonde he loved her she took off like there was no tomorrow. He had spent time watching her... The pretty boy couldn't take anymore when he saw Ino kissing the Hyuuga with the passion that was just supposed to be between her and him.

_'But she's no longer mine. She is Neji's.'_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised that Sakura was in his room and sitting on his bed waiting for an explanation.

"Sakura."

"Well? Are you going to talk to me, or what?"

The Uchiha felt that he was fighting a losing battle against the pink haired girl. He would of laughed for the fact that she resembled Tsunade so much at the moment, but Sasuke had more self control than that.

"What do you want me to say?"

Sakura seemed to think about it. "I want you to tell me why you stared straight at Ino when you told me that you just thought of me as a little sister. It seemed a little off."

Sasuke contemplated lying, but his energy was spent, "I'm in love with Ino, Sakura. I have been since I got back and-"

"She hit you square in the eye and stated that 'If you ever make Sakura or Naruto cry again I WILL kill you.' " Sakura finished. She giggled, which caught Sasuke off guard.

"I thought you'd be upset."

The pink haired girl smiled sweetly at him, "No. I've known for a long time that Ino was just pretending to hate you. She was trying to pretend so hard to be strong for everyone including me she just got sucombed in all of it. I've known for awhile that you two were in love, but I wanted to make you admit it. For Ino... and for myself. I guess bothering you today was the closure I needed so I could date Naruto and Sai."

"Wait a minute! You want to date two guys at the same time?"

Sakura blushed, "Well. I really can't choose between them."

Sasuke shook his head. He got back on track. "How did you find out?"

"Ino told me. I was so angry with her then I fought her and beat her up. I'm ashamed of what I did now, but I was still obsessed with you back then."

The Uchiha's gaze landed to the floorboards as he whispered, "I remember that. She refused to tell me who did that to her. I was ready to kill, but Ino was as stuborn as ever. More stuborn than I am... I never got her to tell me who did that."

"I thought so." Sakura nodded. "So what happened between you two? You seemed so ready to come out and say that you loved her."

"I was. Ino, however, thought that me loving her was a joke. She just thought I've gone obsessed with her. The more I tried to prove my love for her the more she ran away." Sasuke sighed.

The pink haired girl put two and two together. "She ran right to Neji."

"Yeah."

"Well. How are you going to get her back?"

The two looked at each other before he answered. "I'm not."

Sakura shook her head as she headed outside his bedroom to leave. "You should. She is worth it."

_'I know.'_

Sasuke sighed to himself. He felt even more lonely he did. The pajama pants he put on were ones Ino had gotten him. The blankets the Uchiha covered himself with smelled of Ino's scent.

"Babe." Sasuke started talking to the ceiling as if he were talking to the blonde that occupied his thoughts. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Ino watched as her love slept... Her ex love. Sakura was beside her with her arm around the blonde just in case she cried. The long blonde hair that she always kept in a pony tail swished around with the night breeze.

"Was that all you needed Ino?"

"Yes, Sakura. Thank you."

The pink haired girl smiled brightly. "Anytime."

Ino continued to watch the Uchiha, until she thought it would be best to get back to Neji. She turned back once to answer Sasuke's question.

"I'm difficult because you wouldn't love me like you do otherwise. You also need to choose between me and your brother."

Sasuke opened his eyes after he felt the two girls' chakras were gone. Hearing Ino's words he sighed once again, which he was now prone to do at varied amount of times.

"If you want me to fight for you, Ino. I already did. I fought for you and against you for us. But you'll never listen." The Uchiha thought it was best to stop talking to himself. He turned to his side to rest, even though he knew the dreams that would follow would haunt him more than ever.

**An Option for You readers: **_Should I make this a story, or leave it a oneshot. It's up to you! You all best review!_


End file.
